


The very hungry caterpillar

by shushu_yaoi_lj



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Children's Books, M/M, Simon's Birthday, the very hungry caterpillar makes an appearance, this is soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj
Summary: The one where Simon gets a special birthday present.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	The very hungry caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly fic to celebrate Simon’s birthday.

**Baz**

“What do you think about this one, Penny?”

“I’m not sure, I think he might get upset. _Grandad’s Island_ is such a sad book.”

“What about Mog?”

“A classic, go for it.”

“What’s Mog?” asks Shep.

It all started a few months ago, when it turned out Simon didn’t know what _Each Peach Pear Plum_ was. Penny and I didn’t really know what to say, it was a Normal book as well.

“But it’s a classic, Simon!” said Penny.

“Well, it’s not like people read books to me when I was little…” he simply said with a shrug.

I felt my throat getting tight and Penny changed the subject straight away.

It’s always like this, we get snippets of Simon’s past that leave us feeling angry and upset in equal measure. He started a couple of years ago, therapy helped and now he tries to share fragments of his past with us. And we try to help with little things.

A trip to the zoo, where he’d never been.

A giant ice-cream with three scoops, which he’d never eaten.

A sleepover at Agatha’s with a pillow fight, which he’d never done.

And now the children’s books. I managed to grab a few from the library, borrowed some from my little sister’s room when I went to visit last time. I also bought him one (my favourite). Penny’s helped with some and Shep has suggested a few American ones we had never heard about.

We only bought him one each, because he never wants us to spend money for his presents.

It’s finally his birthday and Simon has a bashful grin on his face as he opens his presents.

“You got me a book!” he says ripping the wrapping paper, “ _The Gruffalo_ , I’ve never heard of it before, but it looks cool. Thanks, Penny!”

“Another book! _Where the Wild Things Are_ ,” he reads, “thanks, Shep.”

It’s my turn and my parcel is the smallest, I hand it to him and he opens it with a smile.

“I see a pattern here, I have a feeling it’s another book,” he says, “ _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_.”

“We actually have a few more, but we borrowed them,” Penny says, showing him a box full of books that she hid under the sofa.

Simon seems at a loss for words. I think he’s going to cry, but then he grins and gives us a hug. He lingers a little bit longer with me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek, whispering “I love you” in my ear.

We sit down on the floor, a slice of cake in our lap and we start reading him the books.

I go first, Simon’s head rests on my shoulder and I snuggle closer into his warmth.

“In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf. On Sunday morning the warm sun came up and – pop! – out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar.”

“He sounds like me!” says Simon.

He puts his fingers on the tiny holes in the book. One apple, two pears, three plums, four strawberries and five oranges.

“On Saturday he ate through one piece of chocolate cake, one ice-cream cone, one pickle, one slice of Swiss cheese, one slice of salami, one lollipop, one piece of cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake, and one slice of watermelon. That night he had a stomachache!”

Simon laughs at the little caterpillar’s face and his fingers interlace with mine.

“Saturday’s my favourite day,” he says with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Simon!


End file.
